


Love and trust

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Clumsy Simon, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pet Names, Teasing, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Shut up!""Make me," Raphael grinned up at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling with open amusement and lips curled into a teasing smirk. Simon rolled his eyes and he was obviously a bad influence on the younger boy because this was something he would say. He mumbled an "I hate you" without any heat and Raphael chuckled once again."You really don't, my dear. Otherwise, this would be a strange reaction," Raphael commented and shifted his position so his thigh gently pressed against Simon's crotch, causing the other to gasp and groan softly. Despite Raphael laughing at him, he was still half hard from all the kissing and touching they had done after arriving at his apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut happens :P

"Stop laughing, you're ruining the mood," Simon complained and he tried to glare at his boyfriend but his lips twitched into a grin anyway because it was such a beautiful sight - Raphael pinned onto the bed, hair disheveled, bare chest moving quickly with every breath and the laughter pouring from full lips, cheeks flushed a light pink.

" _I_ am ruining the mood?" Raphael asked, still chuckling, " _you_ are the one who just toppled off the bed trying to get undressed. This was the most ridiculous attempt at taking off a pair of jeans I have ever seen, _cariño_."

Simon pouted when his lover started laughing again - this time at his expression, probably - and maybe he had been a little too excited getting undressed. He was still tipsy from the party earlier and his coordination was accordingly bad. His hip was hurting a little from where he bumped into the bed frame during his fall and he would be dying of embarrassment if it wasn't for the alcohol in his system.

"Shut up!"

"Make me," Raphael grinned up at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling with open amusement and lips curled into a teasing smirk. Simon rolled his eyes and he was obviously a bad influence on the younger boy because this was something _he_ would say. He mumbled an "I hate you" without any heat and Raphael chuckled once again.

"You really don't, my dear. Otherwise, this would be a strange reaction," Raphael commented and shifted his position so his thigh gently pressed against Simon's crotch, causing the other to gasp and groan softly. Despite Raphael laughing at him, he was still half hard from all the kissing and touching they had done after arriving at his apartment.

"You're such a--" Simon was cut off when his lover moved again, rubbing against his cock that twitched at the friction and hardened even more. His eyes fluttered close, a soft moan falling from Simon's lips, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving forward to press against Raphael's still jeans-clad thigh. They were both in a halfway-undressed state: Simon still in his shirt and boxers, Raphael with unbuttoned jeans. And it was still way too much clothing for Simon's liking.

Raphael's hand slipped underneath the other's shirt, tracing patterns on the slightly heated skin, and pushed the fabric higher centimetre for centimetre until he finally tugged it over Simon's head and sent it flying next to the bed. The older boy's hair was even more of a mess now and his glasses barely balanced on the tip of his nose, causing Raphael so grin fondly. He reached up to slide the glasses off Simon's nose and places them blindly on the bed site table, without taking his eyes off the older boy.

" _Te amo, mi sol_ ," he whispered lovingly, capturing Simon's lips in a soft kiss, their tongues tangling together in a gentle dance before the other even got a chance to reply. The kiss turned more heated by the second and Simon fingertips explored his lover's upper body, trying to memorise the feeling of warm, soft skin, the shape of finely sculpted muscles and the barely there shiver of nervous energy thrumming through Raphael's body.

It wasn't their first time being intimate but Simon knew this whole sensation was still very new to his boyfriend but he didn't mind taking their time; there was no need for them to rush things and he loved the slow, gentle sexual intimacy. He loved Raphael with every fibre of his being and he desired the younger boy, of course, he did, but it was never this horny anticipation he always thought it would be - the one known from movies, where people pull at each other's clothes to get rid of them as quickly as possible and the bad need to _get off_.

" _Yo también te amo_ ," Simon finally got the chance to whisper against his lover's lips when they parted, trying to catch their breaths. He loved seeing the younger boy's face light up every time he replied in Spanish and it didn't matter that Simon's pronunciation didn't sound as smooth as Raphael's because at least he tried and obviously cared that this was part of who his boyfriend was.

He knew Raphael's mother tongue was important to him, that he ended up using it for terms of endearment most of the time because it felt more sincere in a way, and being able to reciprocate - even if it was just a simple "I love you too" - was a great feeling. Of course, it was the other way around for Simon and Spanish felt foreign on his tongue, he was more focused on getting the pronunciation right than putting the right feeling into it, but he would get there eventually and they declared their feelings in English often enough as well.

Capturing Raphael's full lips in another sweet kiss, Simon's hands travelled further down and finally reached the other's already unbuttoned jeans, hooked his fingers into the belt loops to tug playfully and as soon as the younger boy lifted his hips, Simon gently pulled the fabric downwards. He had to pause the kiss and sit up to get rid of Raphael's jeans and his breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Sometimes Simon wasn't even sure his boyfriend was real, he was so damn gorgeous and just _perfect_ , not only when it came to his appearance. His gaze explored the expanse of caramel coloured skin and only stopped at the tight black boxer brief that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact, that Raphael was just as aroused already.

"I love you so _so_ much," he breathed, awed, and Raphael's already pink-tinged cheeks darkened a little more but his dark eyes were full of love and want, fully focused on Simon. He would never fully be able to grasp that this amazing boy chose him, trusted him to take care of his heart and not break it. They were both still so young and nobody knew what the future held but in moments like these, it felt like they would be forever; like their feelings would always last and nothing could ever stop the way Simon's heart pounded against his ribs while looking at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, baby," Raphael replied in a whisper of his own and his reddened, slightly kiss-swollen lips curled into the most beautiful smile.

"I want to--I'd like to--You trust me, right?"

Raphael's eyebrows rose in silent amusement at the awkward stuttering and he hummed in agreement, without hesitation. He wouldn't be almost naked on Simon's bed if he didn't trust the older boy.

"Can I try something? I--I will stop if you don't like it and feel uncomfortable, I promise. I just--"

" _Cariño_ , it's okay. Go ahead. I trust you, baby, stop worrying," Raphael cut him off with a soft, soothing voice and he couldn't imagine Simon doing anything that would make him feel uncomfortable. He knew the other would never hurt him and always paid attention to being careful, not moving too fast when it came to new experiences. Simon was almost painfully careful with Raphael, always leaving room to be stopped in case he went too far. The older boy smiled, sheepishly, and took a nervous breath before stealing a tender kiss from Raphael's lips.

This kiss didn't last very long and Simon's lips started trailing down his lover's neck, kissing every inch of skin on his way down. He stopped briefly before tentatively brushing one of Raphael's nipples with his mouth, kissing the sensitive nub and drawing a soft moan out of the other boy. The beautiful sound caused Simon's cock to twitch but he ignored his almost painful hardness - he wanted to taste Raphael's skin and make the other feel good, his own arousal had to wait.

He enclosed Raphael's nipple with his mouth, nudging the hardening little nub with the tip of his tongue and sucking gently, before slowly making his way further down the younger's body. Even his lover's elevated breaths sounded sexy, almost musical to Simon's ears and he loved being the cause of these reactions. He felt Raphael's muscles tensing up when he pressed open-mouthed kisses to his boyfriend's stomach and he smiled at the sensation of goosebumps against his lips, slowed down even more when kissing the heated skin underneath Raphael's belly button.

Simon looked up at the other when his fingertips hooked under the hem of Raphael's briefs, his own nerves spiking at what he was about to do, and he wanted to make sure his lover was really okay with all of this. Raphael's probably already figured out what it was that Simon wanted to try but to his surprise, it didn't seem like the younger boy wanted to stop him.

"Rapha, is this okay? Should I--"

"I trust you," was the only reply he got before he even finished the second question. Raphael's eyes were dark, glazed with arousal and he was obviously as nervous as Simon but he seemed sure of his words nevertheless. Simon nodded and licked his lips, taking another nervous breath and finally tugged the other's boxers down enough to free his erection. Raphael's length was slightly reddened, curving towards his stomach and the tip glistened with the first droplets of pre-cum.

Simon tried not to stare for too long, wrapped one hand gently around his boyfriend's member and smiled at the moan his touch elicited. Ever since Simon had realised he was pansexual, he had begun to wonder what it would be like, being close to someone that wasn't a girl and of course it also led to the question how a blowjob would feel and taste like. His curiously won over his nerves and because he didn't exactly know if there was certain way to start this, he settled with pressing a very tentative kiss to Raphael's sensitive tip.

Even such a small contact caused a breathtaking reaction - Raphael gasped, his body shuddered with arousal and his fingers curled into the sheets next to his body because he obviously didn't really know what else to do with his hands. Simon looked up at his boyfriend from underneath his lashes when he pressed another kiss to the moist tip while his free hand found Raphael's, intertwining their fingers to give both of them something to hold on to.

Simon licked his lips, tasted the saltiness of pre-come before he finally dared to go a step further and wrap his mouth around the head of Raphael's cock. He had absolutely no experience with this but Simon knew, of course, that he had to be careful with his teeth and it was more difficult to concentrate on what his mouth was doing than anticipated because the sounds Raphael made were so distracting. The younger boy's voice sounded almost rough with every exhale that ended in a moan or gasp and only their still intertwined fingers prevented Simon from reaching down to touch himself.

It was weird to feel a pulsating vein pressed against his bottom lip and the slight twitched of Raphael's length but it wasn't necessarily a bad kind of weird. Simon moved his head a little, taking in more of his lover's hard member while he started massaging the base with his fingertips. The sensitive skin felt hot and soft between his lips, as well as against the top of his tongue. Simon pressed his tongue against Raphael's cock, testing and curious, causing more of the sweet moans to fall from his boyfriend's lips.

Raphael squeezed Simon's fingers a little tighter and the heat in his body became even more unbearable when the other slowly, tentatively started moving his head. The older boy was obviously careful and barely swallowed half of the other's member, not wanting to risk his gag reflex to kick in and ruin the moment. Simon brushed away the embarrassing thought of not being able to take more or move faster but Raphael's soft moans made it very clear that he didn't mind at all. Simon still tried to move his head a little faster, intenser but he was too scare to screw up and accidentally scrape the sensitive skin with his teeth to just let go.

He could taste more of the salty pre-cum on his tongue with every movement and his finger massaged the twitching member's base a little firmer, knowing Raphael probably wouldn't last too much longer. The younger boy's choked out "I'm--I can't--" was just in time for Simon to pull back and he felt some droplet of cum splatter against his chin. Raphael's throaty moan and the realisation of what he just did caused Simon's cheeks to heat up immensely and he bit his lip, glancing at his shivering, naked and absolutely stunning boyfriend.

"Fuck, Simon, that was-" Raphael was still too out of breath and overwhelmed by his orgasm to finish the sentence but Simon could imagine what his lover was about to say and he was ridiculously happy. Of course, it was obvious that the other had enjoyed his clumsy first attempt at a blowjob but it was still kind of amazing to have it confirmed. He didn't even think of his own painfully hard member right now, too happy and also a little bit proud that he actually had the courage to do this.

"You're unbelievable, _cariño_ ," Raphael muttered, still breathing heavily, and he tugged at Simon's hand to get him to crawl further up on the bed and capture his slightly swollen lips in a sweet kiss.

"Uh...you...got something on your chin," the younger boy remarked with pink cheeks and a breathless little chuckle. Raphael lifted his hand, wiped a droplet of cum off his lover's chin and for some unbeknownst reason Simon decided to just...lick it off. He didn't manage to keep a straight face, grimacing at the salty and unexpectedly bitter taste - _people in porn always swallowed the stuff like it was ice cream, how??_ \- and Raphael honestly laughed at him. His boyfriend's voice sounded a little bit scratchy but absolutely hot and Simon completely forgot to pout about being laughed at _again_ this evening.

As soon as Raphael managed to stop laughing, he wrapped his arms around the older boy and pulled him even closer, stealing another kiss from his lips and pushed a hand down Simon's boxers to wrap his fingers around his lover's erection. Simon was way too aroused to last very long and it only took a few intense strokes until he climaxed as well, Raphael's name pouring from his lips like it was the only word he still remembered.

It was only after they took a shower together and went back to bed that Simon noticed something at the foot of the bed - a colourful and very pretty wristband that looked handmade. Of course, he realised that the colours represented the pansexual flag and even though he had told Raphael not to get him anything for his birthday - "Technically, it's not your birthday anymore!" - it was probably one of the best presents he could have gotten. It might not be expensive but it was thoughtful and Simon was determined to wear it until the colours would be beyond recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I forgot the wristband last time and I almost forgot about it again so I kind of just...added it at the end *laughs* Sorry if that feels off.


End file.
